Tails Fem-Fall
by MilesPrower3
Summary: Rated T just to be sure. Warning! Contains Female Tails!
1. Tails' Strange Sense

"Ahh!" Said Tails waking up from his bed. He was not aware of the strange events that would occur that day. He was planning the usual: wake up, make breakfast, wake Sonic up, probably test out his tornado, fly around, eat lunch, visit Cream's house, and eat dinner, then go to bed. He decided to shower that morning. So he walked up to the secret bathroom where only he and his relatives knew about. "It's a nice morning to shower away all anxiety." With that, he turned the nozzles, felt the water until it got hot, then hopped in. The nice hot water felt great on his back. "I'm really feeling it! OK Tails, stop making third-party references, I mean, yeah Mario is king of Nintendoland, but he can't match the power of kitsunes like me! I mean, come on? What's jumping compared to flying? I mean, he's even a thief, stealing all of the Mushroom Kingdom's coins! OK, it's time to soap myself!" he did so. And shampooed himself too. That's when he sensed something wrong would happen that day. I mean, them kitsunes have a third sense, but he ignored it, he always seemed to get that sense, and nothing happened. But this time he was wrong...


	2. What happens when Tails is shocked?

After Tails had gotten out of his shower, something strange was going to happen... he began a new machine, which was supposed to travel through time, but of course, that kind of an invention would probably go wrong, not given much time... anyways as I was saying... Tails began his new invention little did he know, he had somehow jarred the systems, which upset the machine, causing it to do something completely different... he knew he wasn't supposed to test his inventions on himself, but he thought there would be absolutely no backfiring on this one, so he tried it out, which soon would be his worst mistake ever... ZAAP! The machine has given a nasty shock of electricity to the two-tailed fox. He was paralyzed by the force that was so strong, that he was instantly knocked out...


	3. The Change

A/N: Fro this chapter on, the story will be told from Tails' point-of-view

I got shocked, when Shadow warped in using chaos control, grabbed me, and warped me away. I ended up in a theatre, and Shadow then warped away, by himself this time. _That's strange, _I thought, _He grabbed me in the middle of an experiment_. Anyways, I tried to watch whatever the show was, when the person next to me lifted her head. I was surprised. It was my sister Kim.

"Oh, hi Kim. What are ya doing here?" I said

"I came to see the show" she replied

"What kind of show?" I asked

"Well, duh! The show I've been talking about for weeks! The Magic Maniac!"

"Oh, right..."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Chaotic Ruby" I lied

"Oh, so you're putting that skill Sky taught you to good use?" she asked

"...uh yeah..." I said

"Well that's good."

"Hey, why is everybody but us running out of the theatre?" I asked her

"I don't know."

"Huh, whatever."

the Magic Maniac the spoke, "Welcome one, welcome all to the MM magic show!"

I whispered to Kim, "Why's he speaking as if were not the only ones here?"

no reply from her. "First I'll cut one in half! Say, you two in the audience with the two tails, come up.

We got up, and walked over there, I mean, what's the harm in a little magic? I mean, it doesn't really exist.

"And what's your names?"

"I'm Tails, and this is my older sister Kim." I replied

"Ah yes, well sit down in those beds now. C'mon, don't be shy!"

We did so. "Kim, there's something about that guy that really bothers me."

"Don't worry Tails, it'll be fine."

"Now, Tails, Kim, are you ready for the change of your life?"

"Uh, n-" It was too late, he waved his wand, and said

"Let Kim's clothes be on you, and, now switch genders, both of you!" I can't remember anything that happened after that...


	4. A New Side to Tails

_A/N: This is the first chapter of Female Tails. If you don't like the whole "Tails as a girl" thing, don't read this chapter or any other chapters later on. Anyways, the reason I've been lagging with this chapter is because of school and lack of inspiration. Thank you for your convenience. _

I woke up in my room, feeling dizzy. But I got a real scare when I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a dress identical to Amy's. But somehow, I felt _great. "_What's going on?" I asked no-one. I got a surprised when I heard a feminine voice come out of me, rather than my normal voice. 'Huh?'

"Uhhh..." I heard a my own voice above me.

"Huh? Who's that?" I asked.

"It's me... Kim... wait a second... Tails? Why is your voice like that?" Kim asked.

"Why is your voice like _that?"_ I replied.

"I dunno... hey! You're invading my privacy! Take my clothes off!"

"OK..." I proceeded to do so, but instantly put them back on when I saw that I had woman's breasts. Then Kim looked at her lower half, and found out that she was a _he _

"OH MY GOSH! I'M A BOY!" he yelled

"Well, Kim, can I even call you that? I'm taking this waaaay calmer than you, I turned into a girl."

then all of a sudden thoughts came into my mind of lipstick, shopping, and romance. What am I turning into?


End file.
